Expressing Myself
by JBPones
Summary: Connect 3 write a new song. Oneshot Shnate! Shane/Nate


AN: Shnate (That's what I call it...pretty shnazy eh?) XD Oneshot

--

**Expressing Myself**

Shane's POV

I couldn't help but stare. The way his fingers strummed the chords of his guitar. The way his eyes seemed peaceful, yet worried. The way his hair gently bounced when he looked up. The way his voice showed his emotions as he talked with Jason. How could I not stare?

"What about you, Shane?" Nate asked while turning to look at me. His curls moving with him.

"Huh?" I asked back. I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring at him. Thinking about him. I know I shouldn't think about him like this. He's like a brother to me. But the more you can't have something, the sweeter it tastes when you get it.

"We were talking about this song lyric." He explained before hitting a few notes on his guitar and singing a few beautiful notes. I was hooked. He didn't have to have my permission to sing like an angel.

"Yeah...sounds good." I replied with a small smile. He smiled back and wrote down the newest lyric on the paper that had his wonderful handwriting all over it. I watched as the pencil moved swiftly within his hand. Words curving and ending like magic. He was amazing at everything he did.

"What about if we changed that first chord to this?" Jason asked as she demonstrated his idea. Nate glanced over at me. I was still watching him. A faint blush crossed his cheeks. I smirked at this as he looked back at Jason who was still playing with his guitar.

"That sounds even better." Nate smiled to Jason as he erased something on the paper and wrote in the new notes. Jason was wearing a proud smile and looked over at me. He noticed me staring at Nate, and even though he has his airhead moments, I think he understood why I stared. I believe he discovered my _attraction _to Nate.

"I'm gonna go get some air for a few minutes." Jason announced as he stood up and placed his guitar in the spot he had been sitting and walked towards the exit of the cabin.

"Alright, we'll keep working on this." Nate replied without looking up from the paper. His eyes were darting all over the page. Was he looking for something? Some lost scribble? A forgotten reminder? I watched as he tapped the end of the pencil against his chin. He was deep in thought.

I didn't even hear Jason leave the cabin, but when I glanced over at the door, he was gone. You see what he does to me? How Nate messes with me? He doesn't even know he does anything. He doesn't realize that he makes my palms sweat. He makes me nervous. He sends shocks down my spine when he looks me in the eye. He is the center of my dreams at night.

"I think Jason was right. Some air sounds good." He told me as he stood up, placing his guitar in his seat. I stood up as well.

I was taller then he was. Not by a lot, but enough to mention it. I liked looking down at him. It made me feel powerful. Like I was stronger then he was. It made me feel like he didn't control me.

"Wait." I weakly spoke as he began to walk to the cabin door. I had watched his every step. His every movement. He was so graceful.

He turned around to face me, a small smile on his lips. His lips...how much I've dreamed of kissing them. He'll never know what he does to me. How he fills my heart up, and crushes it.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes were bright and shining. They were telling me something. Trying to tell me to do it. To make my move. The one I've been waiting three years for. Could I gather the strength to do it? Could I be that bold?

Shane Gray would not go down in the history books as a wimp. It was now or never. I had to do it. I had to express my feelings for him. For this boy that I've been watching. This man I've watched mature. The one that helped me become a better person.

I took one step closer to him, then another, and another. With every step my heart was closer to exploding. If he rejected me and my love for him, it'd feel like I was being stabbed. But if he accepted me as I am...well that's a whole other story that comes with a free victory dance.

I watched as his brows furrowed in confusion at my silence. I watched as he tensed up with every inch I got closer. I watched as his lips lost their smile. They became a straight line.

"Shane?" His angel like voice rang through my ears. It made my knees shake.

I was directly in front of him now. His face was so confused that it looked cute. Much like a puppy. An adorable puppy with lovable big, brown eyes.

I reached my hands out and slowly cupped his face. He didn't push me away, or fight back. I took that as hope.

I carefully leaned my head in closer to his. Never breaking eye contact until his eyes looked at my lips. His mouth was slightly ajar as he knew what was going to happen. Yet, he didn't pull away. He didn't yell for me to stop.

Then, as if fireworks were exploding on my lips, they touched his. My eyes closed on their own. I took in the feeling of his lips. They were soft. Much as I had imagined them. They were warm and silky.

I breathed in his smell. He reminded me of a tropical fruit.

I felt his cheeks in my hands. His face was soft and smooth. I didn't want to let go, but I moved my hands to his shoulders. They were strong.

I pulled my lips away from his, slightly scared to open my eyes. But when I opened them and looked into his brown ones, I was happy that I had. Joy was dancing around in his eyes. A smile was forming on his lips. His hands were now placed on my hips, holding me close to him.

"I love you." I whispered to him, staring deep into his eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered back while leaning in and kissing me again. A wave of pleasure filled my body. I didn't even care that the cabin door squeaked open.

I didn't care that Jason's voice filled the cabin with an excited tone, "I knew it!"

All that mattered right now was me and Nate, and how much we loved each other.

--

**AN:** This turned out to be a lot more detailed then I thought it would be...hmmm, guess I surprised us all! XD


End file.
